Instintos
by Kuroyami no saiko
Summary: Nuestro joven dragón slayer de fuego esta por apunto de pasar por algunas de las mas inusuales experiencias y situaciones que en su vida pudo imaginar, Harem, clasificado T por ahora, con un posible ascenso a M en consideración.


Instintos

Hola lectores espero disfruten esta historia, que girara en torno a nuestro dragón slayer favorito y a la "condición" en la que se encontrara en mi fic.

Prologo

Como bien es sabido para todos los seres humanos podemos sentirnos atraído por el género opuesto gracias a diversos factores como son, personalidad, atractivo físico entre muchas otras cosas y una de ellas serian, feromonas… si esas lindas sustancias que producimos todos y nos hacen llegar a sentir atraídos por alguien, o atraer a alguien, pero en el caso de un dragón slayer como seria cuando se de ese proceso tan natural, imaginémoslo así si un humano normal las produce atraería a digamos 2 tal vez 3 personas del genero opuesto, en condiciones normales, ahora pensemos, si las feromonas son producidas por un dragón slayer estas deberían ser mucho más… potentes por así decirlo, entonces ¿Qué nos daría como resultado? un montón de chicas totalmente alteradas, confundidas y dispuestas a defender lo "suyo" y eso es lo que nuestro querido dragón de fuego de fairy tal está por descubrir, porque bueno, digamos que es hora de que nuestro amigo aprenda que la naturaleza es sabia pero a veces puede ser cruel, mas aun si eres un pelirrosa mago de fuego que está en su plena juventud, rodeado de un montón de chicas que así como pueden ser dulces y comprensivas, pueden llegar a ser sumamente celosas, posesivas y furicas, por que como dicen por ahí _"ni el infierno es comparable a la ira de una mujer"_

Capitulo 1 "_El madurar del dragón_"

Se alzaba el gran astro sobre el cielo de magnolia dando como inicio un nuevo día para toda la ciudad y un gremio revoltoso, pero bueno comencemos con nuestro querido protagonista

El gremio de fairy tail famoso por sus miembros ruidosos, escandalosos, destructivos, festejadores, revoltosos y porque cierto pelirrosa en estado de ebriedad quemo la mitad de la ciudad con un mensaje que decía "Natsu Dragnel es el mago más fuerte del continente, cómanse mis calzones gremios oscuros", un pelinegro se pasea semidesnuda por toda la ciudad, una loca castaña se terminaba las reservas de alcohol de la ciudad, un peliblanco lanzaba arboles cuando estaba enojado, una pelirroja hermosa pero de fuerte carácter noqueaba a gente en la estación de trenes y otras cosas mas pero en fin iniciaba un buen día en el todo podía suceder (y no, no lo digo solo por que sea el escritor)

Como siempre mirajane estaba atendiendo a los miembros del gremio, mientras erza comia feliz mente un pastes de fresas, elfman estaba hablando sobre que los hombres de verdad se afeitan, cana bebiendo su decimo tercer barril de cerveza, gajeel comiéndose los cubiertos de plata del gremio, lucy leia un nuevo libro que había conseguido, happy tramando planes para robar el pescado de la cocina, mientras que gray estaba en calzoncillos y comía un helado, Wendy estaba sentada en una mesa junto a charle, si un día normal a los estándares de fairy tail, excepto para cierto mago de pelo rosa que ahora mismo caminaba al gremio mientras se sentía algo extraño, no sabía cómo describirlo puesto que nunca se había sentido así, además de que notaba algo raro en algunos de los animales que fue capaz de ver mientras salía de su casa en el bosque y entraba a la ciudad, no pensó mucho en eso y decidió dejarlo mientras olía un delicioso aroma que provenía del gremio antes de correr como loco hacia él en entrar como so el suele hacerlo quitando todo lo que este frente a el hasta llegar a la barra

-mira eso huele delicioso que es-pregunto mientras un hilo de saliva corría por sus labios y ojos enormes

La ex-demonio de fairy tail sonrió amablemente al mata dragones-te traeré enseguida un como, es algo nuevo se llama curry-dijo antes de ir por el platillo haciendo sonreír mucho al pelirrosa, entonces este miro todo el gremio antes de ir con su compañera rubia y pasar su brazo por los hombros de la maga estelar-yo, lucy como estas-le pregunto sonriendo mientras la chica se sorprendía y alejaba al dragón slayer-natsu no hagas eso sabes que me asustaste-dijo cruzando los brazos molesta

El chico solo sonrió antes de alejarse de la chica e ir a ver qué misión era la que podrían tomar el día de hoy, se detuvo frente al tablero de las misiones y busco que podría ser divertido y bien pagado, algo que le ayudara a ser más fuerte, o eso fue antes de mirajane lo llamara por el plato que sostenía en sus manos y este de nuevo corriera a la barra lanzando a un chico contra la mesa de erza donde su pastel salió volando antes de caer sobre gray el cual pateo por accidente el barril de cana tirando todo el contenido de este y causando que gaeel resbalara y se mordiera la mano en lugar de la cuchara que traía en la misma, todos después de reincorporarse miraron a quien fue el causante de lo que les paso antes de lanzarse como lobos sobre las presas iniciando una de las peleas mañaneras de todo el gremio, cuando las cosas al fin se calmaron al final de eso erza tomo la decisión de tomar ella misma una misión para todo el equipo la cual consistía en buscar una lacrima escondida en una montaña al sur de magnolia que al parecer causaba estragos y debían de extraerla o destruirla según lo ameritara la situación

-bien si ya todos están listos saldremos en una hora, nos veremos en la estación de trenes-hablo autoritaria, haciendo enfermar al dragneel de solo pensar en el tren

Y así todos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares a prepararse, aunque por un momento al joven dragneel le pareció oler algo extraño pero le prestó tan poca atención que se olvido y mejor fue directo a su hogar para prepararse

Después del tiempo citado al fin se vieron en la estación antes de que subieran al vagón y como es la costumbre natsu se sentía morir ahí dentro, y como siempre la scarlet hizo lo de costumbre hacer que el mago de fuego se sentara junto a ella y golpearlo en el abdomen para que este se recostara en sus piernas, pero algo en el dragneel fue diferente esta vez de las otras veces y era raro no sabía lo que era hasta que levanto un poco la vista y vio el rostro de la pelirroja que ahora mismo le ayudaba a no sentirse tan mal, no sabía cómo describirlo pero noto algo diferente en la chica fue que al fin su mente pudo descifrar que lo que pasaba con la scarlet era…

Fin del primer capítulo, espero lo hallan disfrutado, se aceptan criticas descriptivas, amenazas de muerte, dinero, celulares, autos o con lo que quieran cooperar, hasta el siguiente capitulo "¿_Reuniendo el valor?, la personalidad de un dragón"_


End file.
